


阿拉丁的奇幻冒险（十三）

by Booooom



Category: Aladdin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom





	阿拉丁的奇幻冒险（十三）

打磨钻石应该从外形开始。

婚礼结束后熙熙攘攘人群散去，苏丹已经和他的新婚妻子进入他的卧室。卸下繁琐服饰赤裸相待。他的修长的指抚过男孩的脖颈，滚动的喉结，而后下移至锁骨，前胸。蜜色肌肤是光滑的，如同巧克力糖浆混合在一起般诱人，甚至让人不禁怀疑是否散发着甜腻香气。男人的指尖顺着人鱼线下滑，他的钻石男孩身体线条颇具张力，伸展而流畅。宛若珍品，也的确是，冠以未打磨钻石名号的世间仅此一人。这本该是逢场作戏，只不过一场性爱，各取所需。可这样的温柔一反平常，先前几乎从未有过的柔情让阿拉丁甚至因此别过面孔——他的耳尖红得透彻。

“贾方。”阿拉丁突然开口。

而后对方的手蹭过那片耻毛，抚上那隐秘的，不就刚刚新长出来的女性部位。

“什么。”

“你爱我吗。”

阿拉丁抬起眼望着他的深情竟然带着几分悲戚。男孩颤抖的睫毛下是一双真挚而明亮的眸。蛇纹隐隐发烫的同时足矣让贾方也感受到了那股情绪酸涩，他被这个问题弄得竟然有些不知所措。男人没有回答。反而将手埋入了他的身体。

阴道内温软湿润，软肉几乎迫不及待地包裹而来，吮吸着男人的手指。阿拉丁并不是很能适应这不同以往的新奇快感，颤抖的手攥皱了对方的衣物。他的腿大敞，毫无保留地袒露自己。

男孩没有就此放弃，阿拉丁又凑近他的耳边轻声询问。“那喜欢呢，你有哪怕一丁点的喜欢吗。”

那是一种渴望。一种迫切的，夹杂着痛苦，又满含悲伤的情愫。

床榻是是柔软的。他们灭了灯，漆黑的房间唯有月光涌入，银白光芒洒在贾方的面孔上，一半隐于黑。甚至看不清表情。

“别问无关紧要的问题——你知道我们只是各取所需。”贾方淡淡道。

他甚至没有正面回答。

等到扩张结束，那根性器缓慢地挤入男孩双腿之间隐秘其中新生小穴，过于久的等待与刺激让蜜液流淌，迫不及待地外溢，他扣着男孩精瘦的腰，龟头磨蹭了几下就已然蹭得满是水光，而后毫不犹豫地狠狠顶入，阿拉丁为此呻吟出声，抬起手搂着对方的脖颈陷入床榻间，接受着一次又一次的肏干。快感逐渐攀附而上顺着血液四溢蔓延，炸开一般的酥麻让他的腰软得几乎直不起来。几声压抑的呜咽，禁闭口齿不让呻吟从他口中泄出，无助地将脸埋在对方的脖颈间颤抖不已。

“怎么，我们的百灵鸟叫不出声了？”

“你说过……我们只是各取…所需，为什么还要这么多要求？”

然而下一刻他得到的却是毫不留情的横冲直撞，先前那份温柔立刻烟消云散，取而代之的是突如其来的疼痛。男人的手掐着阿拉丁的脖颈，盛怒之下每一次进入都是那么让人痛苦不堪。贾方当然是故意的，他俯下身在男孩胸口，脖颈啃吻，咬的足够用力，牙齿磨蹭皮肤甚至留下暧昧血痕，阿拉丁从喉腔挤出了几声满含痛苦的哼声，窒息感逐渐上涌，他仿佛被水灌入鼻腔，缺氧状态下昏昏沉沉地望着男人，他那双钻石般的双眼被逼得落了泪，泪水顺着他的脸庞滚落，却仍旧抿着嘴。贾方下一次的肏干转化为完全的暴力，他的后背撞上木质雕花床头，疼痛之余是仍嵌在体内的性器，近乎要将他撕裂，与此同时还有一种隐忍的疼，就落在心脏处，即使阿拉丁不想承认，但多多少少他也留恋那份拥抱时的肌肤之亲，留恋那份属于贾方的温热，甚至是他身上的气息，一切一切。

但这份昏沉淡化了痛，铺天盖地的陌生快感让他下意识挣扎了起来，他终于忍不住哭出了声，那时阿拉丁的泪水涌出眼眶顺着侧脸滴落，呜咽着用颤抖的嗓音唤着对方的名字。贾方，求求你。难受。他断断续续地挤出破碎音节，对方这才大发慈悲放了他，男孩浑身抽搐着咳嗽，夹杂着混乱不堪的喘息与呻吟。他后来喊叫，哭泣。哆哆嗦嗦的手无助地在他后背上抓挠着，他被进入，被肏干，被弹奏。坏巫师的手在他身上游走，揽着他的腰，黏腻淫靡水声散漫在空气中。兴许是蛇纹作怪，身上的那份温度愈发炽热，而在这炽热之中，唯有他面前这个男人的体温是可以驱散那份滚烫的。贾方，贾方。他胡乱地喊着对方的名字，下一刻的操弄让他的后背再度撞上床头，他又疼得咒骂了两声。而男孩竟然在这种情况下直接到达顶点，射在了床榻。

“想不到人前如此彬彬有礼的阿里王子竟如荡妇一般在别人身下承欢。别人知道了会怎么想？”他笑道，手抚在对方小腹，最终停留在子宫的位置。这时他俯身，唇贴近男孩耳畔。“你甚至还要为了苏丹孕育一个孩子。”

阿拉丁的反驳就噎在喉腔，被对方下一刻的挺入撞得粉碎。

这个邪恶透顶，自大，又刻薄的巫师。男孩向来痛恨他这种人，他们不会善待他人，又自我中心，心中铺满阴霾，以最坏的想法揣测别人，利用别人。可贾方对阿拉丁却有着不合情理近乎致命的吸引力，男孩不明理由的沉沦在对方带给他的快感之中。好啊，性爱，性爱，冲昏头脑的最佳良药。他像个新生儿一样磕磕绊绊承受着女性器官带来的新鲜快感，浪潮般袭来，蔓延全身，冲刷着他的全身上下。甚至腰酸得几乎直不起来，被干得汁水横流。他就那么被按在床面肏得头昏脑涨。几乎要昏过去。泪痕布满脸颊，沙哑的嗓子颤抖着哭喊着贾方。

敏感点被狠狠撞击，几次欢爱让贾方迅速熟悉了男孩身上所有敏感带。他被扣着腰腹，干得眼冒金星。呜咽声顺着唇齿溢出，溺水之人般挣扎着向上，贪婪地呼吸着空气。胸腔起伏着，哭得几乎背过气。

随着纳凉液体射入体内他也一同到达了高潮。

余韵未息，阿拉丁长呼了一口气，汗液依然沾湿黑发贴在额前。

那时他忽然感受到了唇上温暖的温度，贾方搬过他的下巴，极其小心翼翼又轻柔。甚至像个真正的情人，有那么一瞬间，阿拉丁甚至觉得贾方兴许是爱着他的。

“没人能保证一次就能绝对受孕。阿拉丁。”

贾方说。将他翻了身背对自己，小臂揽过对方的腰抵在男孩小腹。拉着阿拉丁贴近自己。“这可不是结束”

混蛋。他迷迷糊糊地想着，被迫再一次被推入快感的狂潮。

他们那之后的几天几乎不停做爱。通常阿拉丁昏睡过去后，又被对方肏干自己的性器折磨到清醒。他的腰被掐得青紫，红痕布及全身上下。几乎无法遮掩，自从他们婚礼之后阿拉丁根本没踏出过房门一步，浑身上下酸的不行，穴被磨蹭得红肿，而这之余甚至带着隐隐痒意。休息过后下一次贾方再度进入他时，又会疼痛难忍，但与此同时也有几乎让他崩溃的快感。如果男孩表现得顺从一些，对方便不会以过于强硬的手段把他操得失声尖叫，甚至失禁。而是温柔的，让他细细体会性爱甘甜，甚至沦陷。忍耐是暂时的，这总不会成为永恒，阿拉丁想，随后吻上了对方的唇。迷迷糊糊之间，还有对方抚在他大腿上的手，正散发着几乎滚烫的温度。

等他再醒过来时蛇纹的痕迹已然消逝了。

这意味着他已经成功受孕。

他在贾方的床上瘫了一天才算从酸痛之中缓解过来，除了隐隐作痛的下体之外总算也能下床正常地走路，回到了自己的卧室。那时他看到了精灵，作为贴身管家侍奉他的起居。他看到阿拉丁先是长叹了一口气，随后让男孩坐在了一旁。精灵没有说话，只是安抚般地拍了拍男孩的后背。

茉莉现在还不知道在哪里。打败贾方？恐怕现在还不到时机。

贾方早已经封锁整个皇宫。

阿拉丁在那之后对几天一直试图买通侍卫将消息带出去给茉莉，暂时按兵不动，但直到现在还毫无消息。那些被他塞过钱的士兵也就此人间蒸发，甚至他离开自己的卧室还要受到侍卫询问。他想也许以茉莉的手段能在深夜溜进来，但阿拉丁不知道的情况下贾方可能还动用了魔法来限制他，以至于那女孩现在还毫无音讯。

他和精灵在花园闲逛时会受到其他人的监视。他不允许他离开皇宫。按贾方的话来说：在你诞下子嗣交出神灯之前我不可能让你离开我的视线，阿拉丁。

于是就是全方面的监视。但作为一个21世纪新青年，从小摸爬滚打长大的阿拉丁而言。甩掉几个侍卫几乎轻而易举。但在那之后，他正窃喜着并炫耀般向精灵说着自己天资过人，思索着要从哪里翻出去时下一刻总会不明不白地碰上贾方。

他会用蛇杖挑起男孩的下巴，态度强硬地告诉他要他收敛。这时总是尴尬地，男人的手甚至会抚上他的小腹，颇为怜爱般轻轻揉捏两下。那时他对上贾方的面孔，恍惚之间看到对方宛若蛇瞳的眼正满含侵略性地，猎食者一般注视着他。

那之后他被直接禁止离开房间。

他简直无计可施，却又不想使用一个愿望作为代价来离开这栋皇宫。如果他想他甚至可以许愿直接毁掉它，而愿望——也许不是时候。

“诅咒已经消失了，精灵。”阿拉丁坐在床榻上，疲倦地说着，抬手揉了揉眉心。“但我现在实在不知道该怎么办了。他的属下没有我想象中那么忠心耿耿，但每次，每次我买通他们之后这些一人无一例外地人间蒸发……如果他用了什么心腹来监视这些人，为什么不一开始就派心腹来监视我？？”

“我知道你想说什么，孩子。”

“哈……他肯定给我下了什么其他的诅咒，魔法。监视我什么之类的。”他说着，模模糊糊忆起先前大腿内侧的滚烫温度，来自贾方手心的，与他肌肤相贴时的，那样炽热的，几乎能将他灼烧的温度“一定是在我们……做…呃…做爱的时候……一个可以感知位置的咒语。”

这有些难以启齿。前几日记忆的画面潮水般涌入，男孩的脸甚至因此羞得通红，他清了清嗓子，后仰直接躺倒在床面。“下面还有很多事情要做，还有很多事情要解决，但是…精灵，你知道，我有的时候真的觉得这一切都那么无关紧要，你想，每次，几乎每一次都是别人告诉我要去做什么，然后呢？我像个木偶一样对他们言听计从……有的时候我真的开始怀疑这一切的真实性。”

“别这么说。这一切都是你的选择，阿拉丁，不是言听计从，而是选择了相信。”精灵说着，抬手隔着布料戳了戳他心脏的位置。“信任一向是美好的品质。”

“…就像虽然你无法杀死别人，我却可以让你去对别人做一些让他生不如死的事情，但我没有。我的品质太美好了。”阿拉丁随口半开玩笑地说着，耳后望着头顶的天花板沉默半晌。“如果联系不上茉莉，我们就需要一个全新的计划。好吧……其实就是许个全新的愿望。”

孕育一个全新的生命需要十个月，而这十个月贾方为了自身利益也会将他完完全全保护好。男孩有足够的时间在脑海构画自己的宏图伟业。他的最大优势就是——神灯目前为止还在他这里。阿拉丁的卧室每天都会被人打扫，为了安全男孩也将神灯的位置转移到了床下，甚至特意拿了一个箱子开安放它。

贾方每隔一段时间就回来看望他，那个男人会毫不犹豫地推开房门，有时已然是夜深人静了，他就把阿拉丁按在床榻，亲吻他，抚摸他的小腹。

他的子宫内正孕育着一个全新的生命。这也意味着阿拉丁时有时无的呕吐欲。无时无刻不在提醒着自己现在的处境。

昔日的记忆上涌。

一个愿望，让他腹中的孩子消失。

茉莉的计划之一。

但谁又能真的下次狠心让一条鲜活的生命逝去，他还未见证过这个世界的任何奇妙之处，就被剥夺生命，甚至没有选择的权利。

那时贾方抚摸他身体的力度极轻，触碰他时男孩甚至能感受到一股压抑的躁动袭来。温热触感仿佛挥之不去般。阿拉丁那时竟也意料之外地迷恋了这份温度，迷迷糊糊地拉过了对方的手腕轻吻一二。那样宁静的夜，倒真像他们是相爱的一样。

“贾方。”这时阿拉丁又开口了。

“什么”

“你就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”


End file.
